Percival's Love Story
by Creatrice
Summary: I think the title says it all. This is the story of Percival and the girl he falls in love with. Set before the finale of series 5. Please note that Elyan is still alive. I want to be honest with you, english is not my first language, but I will do my best !
1. Chapter 1

'I call for a meeting!' said Arthur. 'A meeting of the round table.'

All the knights rushed to the great hall and took their seat. Arthur rose and looked at his knights.

'My friends, it seems that a shadow has been cast upon Camelot. More precisely, on a small village called Gaerlion. It has come to my attention that a few days ago, this village was attacked by group of warriors. We will go there and look for survivors. If there are any, our duty is to help them rebuild everything they have seen destroyed.'

'But Sire, do we need to be as much as this only for a group of bandits?' asked Leon.

'I believe so. I very much fear that it is Morgana who has planned this attack. We ride at first light. Meeting dismissed.'

When they arrived at Gaerlion, all they could see was destruction. The knights dismounted and some quickly started to search for survivors while others gave the dead a proper burial. After a few hours, having found nothing, the men mounted their horses and started to make their way back to Camelot. When the night fell, the king gave the order to set camp.

'I will have a few men coming with me to make sure the place is safe. Merlin, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival, with me.' said Arthur.

The small group of men circled the camp and, realising everything was normal, slowly made their way to the camp.

'Arthur!' called Merlin.

'What is it Merlin? Are you scared?'

'No, but I think I saw someone running.'

There was indeed a figure running in the woods, trying to escape without being seen. The knights unsheathed their swords and followed the shadow. They ran for a few minutes and finally cornered the person.

'Show yourself.' commanded Arthur.

The figure removed her hood and long blonde locks fell on the girl's shoulders. She was beautiful. She had skin as pale as winter and eyes as green and warm as summer.

'My King.' said the girl, bowing.

'What is your name girl?' asked Gwaine.

'I am Sandrine, my lord.'


	2. Chapter 2

''My name is Sandrine, my lord.''

''What are you doing on your own here ?'' asked the king.

''My village was attacked. I ran away.'' I answered honestly.

''Is your village named Gaerlion ?''

''Yes.''

''Do you know if anyone other than you survived?'' questionned Leon.

''I am the only survivor. When I realised that the attackers were gone, I came back to try and find someone, but I didn't...''

''I am sorry. We all are.'' said Gwaine.

I remained silent.

''Well, since you obviously have no place to go, we are taking you back to Camelot. As king, I am offering you shelter within the castle's walls.''

''Thank you my lord! How can I ever repay you ?''

''By telling your story to all the knights of the round table when we get back.'' he answered with a smirk.

''I will.''

''You will ride with Percival. Is that fine with you ?'' asked the king.

''Oh! My lord, I can walk, I do not mind. I-''

''You will certainly not walk!'' said the knight who hadn't talked until now, Percival. ''You will ride with me. I do not mind.''

''Thank you, sir knight.''

''Percival.''

''Well, thank you Percival.''

And with that, all the knights mounted their horses. I approached slowly Percival's horse but stopped at a certain point and hesitated. The knights saw it.

''Is there a problem?'' asked the man who looked like a servant, probably the king's.

''I, ehm... I have never ridden a horse before...'' I answered, ashamed of my answer.

''Don't worry.'' said Percival. ''I will hold you tight.''

I blushed at his statement and the knights all smirked. One of them, the one with long, brown hair, even whistled. They then rode off in Camelot's direction. I took the arm that Percival was offering me and mounted the horse in front of him. When he took the reins, I felt a funny feeling in my stomach. It was like he was all around me, protecting me.


	3. Chapter 3

After a day's ride, I could finally take my very first glimpse of Camelot. I had heard of it, of course. I had been told that it was the most beautiful citadel on the earth. What I was seeing was exactly what I had imagined.

-Beautiful, isn't it? Percival asked.

I shuddered. I had never let a man so close to me before, but I was at ease with this knight.

-Very beautiful. It looks like a dream.

-I had the same feeling when I first arrived in Camelot.

-We should be there in about an hour, informed Arthur.

-Hold on ! said Percival.

* * *

When we arrived in the courtyard, a beautiful woman in a very elegant red velvet gown rushed at us. She embraced the king and the dark-skinned knight, probably her brother.

-Guinevere, I would like you to meet someone, said Arthur. This is Sandrine. She alone survived the attack on Gaerlion. I have offered her shelter and food in the castle.

-Hello Sandrine. I am very pleased to meet you.

-Your Majesties, I cannot thank you enough for letting me stay here.

-It is a pleasure, answered Guinevere.

I was still on the horse and, since I had never ridden one before, I was not certain of how to get off it. Do not get me wrong, I had a good idea of how, I just did not want to ridiculise myself in front of all those important people. Percival saw my discomfort and discreetly told me to put both of my legs on the same side of the horse. He then grabbed my waist and I grabbed his arms, and he swipped me off the horse and unto the ground. When my feet touched the pavement, I started to feel a little dizzy. Everything around me blurred and suddenly, all went black. All I could feel was someone scooping me in their arms and all I could hear were panicked voices all around me.


End file.
